Human Needs
by C.Queen
Summary: His work as a spy has turned Harry Hart into a man he often doesn't recognize or want to be when he takes the time to see what he's becoming. And so one night he goes out looking for a chance to get in touch with the man he once was, his plans taking an unexpected twist when a young man looking for something too proposes they could help each other. Slight AU
1. Wake Me Up Inside

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Wake Me Up Inside

To his way of thinking he was dead. Or dead in all the ways that mattered, if he was being more specific. His heart still beat, his limbs still moved, and his brain certainly still registered thoughts and feelings of the physical sort, but overall Harry Hart felt he was right in coming to the conclusion that he was simply a dead man walking. A killing machine that helped keep the wolves at bay, and who protected the innocents when it could, but a machine nonetheless. Case in point the mission he'd just come from, taking out a group of international human traffickers. He'd succeeded, of course he had, but he'd also stood in a room the size of a football pitch filled with the traffickers' victims and felt nothing. He'd been surrounded by pain and anguish at unimaginable levels, and while he had seen them as human, which was more than they'd been treated as such, the horror of what had been done to them just hadn't sunk in the way it should have. The horrors of the world had stopped sinking in for a while now. His ability to feel and empathize had slowly slipped through his fingers without Harry even noticing at first, so gradual had it happened.

And now, Harry recognized with what should have been fear, the odds of him recovering that part of himself weren't high.

He still played the part of the witty gentleman spy to perfect of course, and Harry was fairly sure that his fellow colleagues had no idea just how dead inside he was at this point and how much of everything he did was a role he was playing to keep them and the Kingsman shrinks at bay. Though Merlin was starting to pay him closer attention than normal, which Harry knew did not bode well for him in the future. The Scotsman had known him long enough to see the slight differences that betrayed just how thin his normal façade was becoming.

And it was thinking about the past, about the man he'd used to be, that had brought Harry here, to this London street known for its nightlife. The building just a short distance away from his parked car, and his intended destination, was a piece of his past that he hadn't visited in ages. A club that catered to the upper classes and was friendly towards same sex couples, even back then. He'd been a regular visitor back in his late twenties and thirties, and had spent many a pleasurable evening there. Sometimes he'd gone home with another man to enjoy his downtime in between missions that much more, while other times he'd gone simply to remind himself that life went on despite the evils of the world. Either way, back then he'd most certainly felt alive, on the dance floor and afterwards.

Tonight he came for sex. It was as simple as that.

Paying for sex would be too impersonal, not to mention Harry did have enough of his old self, or at least the memory of the man he'd been in him, to find the idea of sleeping with someone being paid to touch him, potentially forced through circumstances rather than an honest liking for the profession, nauseating thanks to his last mission. But the idea of sex itself, of losing himself in another body…that did appeal to Harry in the sense that it at least struck him as a way to at least try and reconnect with what was left of his human self.

Unfortunately, getting out of the car seemed like too much effort at the moment since he could see, from the line of people waiting to get into the place, that it was still frequented mainly by those young enough to now be his children. And he was far too old and tired to spend the night listening to what passed for music these days, surrounded by young men and women whose greatest concerns were the latest fashion, drugs, and sex partners. He'd been a fool to come here.

Hell, even if he could find someone in the place willing to have sex with him, they'd likely either be after his money or looking for a daddy. And just no to that. Hell no.

So Harry remained where he was, sitting in his car, knowing that he really should just leave but unable to quite work up the…energy to turn the car back on and drive away. So instead he watched the people in his vicinity, mentally summing them up, breaking them down, figuring out who they were by the way they dressed and behaved. A mental exercise that gave him something to do aside from think about himself and what he'd become.

After about fifteen minutes of amusing himself that way, not that he was really amused, Harry's roving gaze landed on a male youth walking away from the club towards him, a chav judging from the hideous clothing he was wearing. Kids today, really.

But regardless, this 'gentleman' was annoyed about something judging by the way he was walking and holding himself, an annoyance that would only likely grow given the two other gentlemen who were coming after the boy with body language that said they meant the boy they were following harm. Which would also suggest that they might be responsible for the chav's bad mood in the first place to Harry's way of thinking.

None of his business, true, but he also had nothing better to do at the moment. And Harry had no desire to see the boy beaten up because he'd made the mistake of hitting on one of their girls or they just didn't like the idea of a chav breathing the same air as them, if that was the case. He'd get a sense of what was going on first, Harry decided, since for all he knew the first boy had done something deserving of having his arse handed to him.

Opening the car door Harry got out and around the car, stepping onto the pavement just as the first of the two men he'd already judged to be upper middle class caught up with the chav, grabbing the other boy's upper arm in a hold guaranteed to bruise.

For a moment, and then the chav was wrenching his arm free and delivering a hard punch to the boy's kidney that had him stumbling back but remaining on his feet.

"Keep your fucking hands off me!"

"Fuckin chav!"

"Back off or I'll beat both your ugly mugs in. Not even your daddies' will av enough scratch ta ave someone put em back ta gether again when I'm done, ya get me?"

The threat, spoken so harsh and coldly had the two men stumbling back a little, which said something about the death glare the other boy must be sending them too.

"We didn't invite you with us for free." The uninjured one hissed, the quietness of the night allowing the wind to easily carry the words to Harry's ears.

"Nah, you was thinkin my arse was yours for the taken and sharin cause I said yes. Well think a fucking gain. I ain't no rent boy, and ya can go fuck each other cause ya ain't gettin a piece of me."

The one who'd taken the punch thrusted a threatening finger out in the chav's direction. "Getting on your knees and serving your betters is all your kind is good for."

"I got better things ta do with my time than do the world a favor and bite off that shriveled thing off."

Now that had both would be assaulters taking a couple more wary steps back, the visual no doubt penetrating whatever alcohol or other substances might be flowing through their bloodstreams at the moment.

But since he'd heard more than enough to get a sense of the situation, and who was in the wrong here, Harry walked towards them as insults were thrown back and forth, the language the chav was using bad enough to make a marine blush, though the other two were holding their own in terms of not running out of disparaging things to say about the boy based on his origins and fashion sense.

Clearing his throat to gain their attention, Harry ignored the chav for a moment and focused on the boy's would be assailants. "Good evening. Might I suggest both you children return to making your parents ashamed to call you their offspring? As for this boy, the fact that he has the good sense to recognize what you are is no reason to hold it against him."

"Clear off, Old Man!"

"Lordship, actually. So again, I would recommend you both leave now. I assure you that any hand you might lay on my person will result in repercussions. Ones that will haunt you for the rest of your unfortunate existences, in fact."

Looking at each other in silent communication, Harry watched them debate their next move and feeling a little sorry when without another word the two turned on their heels and took off in the direction of the club. Probably for the best though, given the mood he was in. If sex was not on the menu, drawing blood would be a decent substitute.

"What did ya do that for?"

Ah yes, the other lad.

)

Turning around to meet the gaze of the boy he'd helped out, Harry evaluated him automatically from head to toe, just as he had the other two unremarkable cretins. The chav, as he'd been mentally calling him, was not at all what Harry had expected face wise. He actually had a rather charming, boyish look to him, though the scar through the eyebrow and the persona the boy sought to project kept him from appearing cute or harmless looking. The words to describe him accurately weren't coming to him, but Harry had the sense that the boy was the sort who'd be quite the different man than he currently pretended or had to be, had he only had the opportunities the boys who'd run off no doubt squandered daily.

"I asked you a question."

Remembering what that question was, Harry didn't bother to lie. "I had nothing better to do, and a gentleman does not turn a blind eye to someone in need of their help. It was a welcome distraction as well."

"Distraction from what? You wantin for your kid ta come out of the club or somethin?"

"I don't have children, no. I came here to remind myself of something, only to have it reinforce how foolish I was to think a trip to the past could in any way help me recapture what I've lost."

Intelligence gleamed from the boy's eyes, even in the thin light from the nearby streetlight. "What av you lost?"

He could have lied, it would have been easy enough given it was both a part of his profession and the boy had no knowledge of tells Harry wasn't even sure he still possessed at this point, but somehow, on this currently deserted street with a stranger Harry knew he'd never see again, he saw no reason to pretend.

"Myself. Like you, I'd imagine, society and the choices I have made, both willingly and unwillingly, have shaped me into a person that I no longer recognize anymore. I've become someone I don't wish to be, but am unable to stop being as I no longer know how to return to my previous self. I used to come to the club you just left, in my younger years, and was happy there. Coming here was supposed to be a chance to recapture that feeling, but it was a fool's errand. Hence my still being outside, since at least I still possessed enough sense not to even bother venturing inside." A pause. "And you? Why accept their invitation to come here?"

Silence long enough to suggest the boy wasn't going to answer, and then the younger man was moving over to lean against the side of Harry's car, Harry deciding to copy the action so that they leaned there side by side without looking at each other.

"I ain't…I ain't straight. I'm bi. But in my neighborhood, well I ain't never done more than look at a man there. I already got enough shite for bein a gymnast back when I was a lad, so it just made sense ta stick with birds, ya know? Since it weren't like I had ta pretend my interest or nothin. But I do want…and me mum, step dad and baby sister, they all went ta Dean's mum's place in the country, and I stayed behind. Figured if I went ta a place like this, where not nobody would know me…well I figured on dumping those gobshites once we got ta the club, lose them on the dance floor and find someone better. But it was a stupid plan. They all looked at me the same as those bastards."

"Their loss, I'm sure."

The boy turned his head to glance in his direction, the mischievous smirk on his face making Harry's eyebrows rise. "Seeing as I wouldn't know what the fuck I was doing, since I ain't never even snogged a bloke, that might be overly kind."

Chuckling, the roughness of it due to the genuineness of it, Harry inclined his head. "As I would imagine you've had quite a few young ladies grace your bed, I'm sure you have the basic idea."

The boy ducked his head. "Girls don't top though, now do they?"

Ah. Understanding what the boy was implying, and what he'd come here hoping for, Harry reached around to give the boy an automatic pat on the shoulder in sympathy. "Well in that case, the silver lining of this evening would be that at least you didn't end up with a…teacher who would put you off the process entirely with other men. Perhaps it's just my advanced age speaking, but the young men of your generation don't seem to possess patience, control, or selflessness when it comes to putting others before themselves. Ergo, they must be bloody awful in the sack."

The boy's good looking face became beautiful for a moment as he smiled widely at him in amusement. "You ain't that old, Bruv."

"I'm most certainly too old to be your brother."

"Not necessarily. I've got just over two decades on me half-sister, Daisy. Wot are you, early forties at most?"

"I'll be fifty in a little over a year."

"You're lookin bloody good for your age then. Like Colin Firth's sexier, more dangerous younger brother."

Not really sure how to take that, especially since he'd once been a great fan of that British actor back when he'd been a regular movie goer, Harry settled for thanking him for the compliment, since the boy had obviously meant it as one.

"So's you was gonna go in there and what…? Revisit your youth?"

Oddly enough, Harry felt comfortable enough to still be truthful. "Sex was my main goal. My working hypothesis was that nothing gets one more in touch with one's true self than sex or violence, and I've had enough of the latter currently."

"Military man, ain'tcha."

Surprised, Harry gave the boy a questioning look.

"I was trainin ta be a Marine for a bit. Shit appened so I had ta quit, but…I know a military man when I see one. And the way ya move and was lookin around, ya ain't no posh dandy who's never done nothin but sit on his arse all day and count his money."

"I see. Yes, for a time. Though in some way I feel as though I've never left."

"Me dad was military. Died when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Shoving his hands in his pockets the boy went back to studying his shoes, which on closer inspection had wings on them, which Harry wasn't sure what to make of.

"So wot ya gonna do now, since ya ain't goin in?"

"Go home, have a drink I suppose. Perhaps I'll pop in a movie, since you've put Mr. Firth in my head. Tthen go to bed. You?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Go home too, I guess. Ain't no point in stickin round here."

"Do you require a lift home?" Seeing as the boy had listened to him without complaint, and had made this whole mess a little less wretched, giving him a ride seemed the least he could do.

"Car like yours, in my neighborhood? And if ya did, well word would get back ta Dean soon enough and he'd figure I was rentin myself out on the side and not givin im a piece of the pie. No good would come of that. Better I take the tube, though thanks for the offer."

"Your step father would be fine with you entering that particular profession?"

"Oh he's made it clear he thinks I should set up shop on Smith Street, he has. But I ain't doin that. Done plenty else I ain't proud of, and I ain't got nothing against those who do it, but I ain't lettin no one use me that way. Make me nothing but their toy and then trash ta toss away when they're finished with me. I'll go back ta the other stuff first."

"Sounds to me, then, that your step father is as in need of a thrashing as those cretins from earlier."

"Won't get no argument from me there, Guv."

Not knowing what else to say, it wasn't like there was anything he could do to change the boy's circumstances save for offer him money, which he was fairly sure the boy wouldn't take or would misconstrue, Harry settled for straightening up and turning to face the boy, who'd copied his actions. "Can I at least give you a ride partway there, then?"

"I suppose. Or…or we could go somewhere else."

The hesitant, almost shy way the boy spoke had Harry's instincts going on high alert as he asked the boy what he meant.

"You…well ya said why you was here, and I said why I was here. Seems ta me that…well that we could elp each other out, if ya was interested."


	2. A Deal is Struck

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.

A Deal is Struck

It took a moment for Harry to understand what the boy was suggesting, but he wasn't so old yet that he'd taken complete leave of his wits. Even it was a very rare occurrence, being propositioned by a boy young enough to be his son. Or at least it was a rare thing unless said boy wanted something from him aside from sex. Which, at the moment, seemed to be the only thing the boy was interested in, especially giving the looking over the boy was giving him.

"Do you make a habit of propositioning people whose names you haven't even learned?"

The boy looked amused rather than insulted. "Not usually, no. I'm Eggsy."

"Eggsy?"

"Hate my real first name. Eggsy was a nickname me dad gave me when I was a sprog. I've always liked it better, so's that's what people call me. Hell, wouldn't surprise me if most people in my neighborhood don't even know my real name. Ow bout you? Do you like whatever your parents stuck ya with?"

For reasons Harry couldn't recall, there was something about the name Eggsy that rang a very dim bell in the back of his mind. Like that nickname should mean something to him, though what he couldn't quite put his finger on. Not to mention he was at an utter loss as to what first name could be modified into Eggsy, if that was indeed the case here. Something to think about later.

"In my family there were much worse names to me stuck with, so no, I never minded being Harry. Nice to meet you formally, by the way."

Looking amused, Eggsy accepted the hand Harry offered, the boy's handshake a good one.

And since they'd already established their respective ages, Harry saw no point in revisiting the fact that he was old enough to be the boy's father. So instead he cut straight to the heart of the reason why he couldn't, even with his questionable conscience, accept the boy's offer. "I'm not the sort you want for your first time, Eggsy. I don't have that gentleness in me. To treat you as you deserve."

The look the boy gave him was less than impressed. "Ya did catch the fact that I'm a council boy, right? Ya really think there are loads of men in my neck of the woods who are gentle? It's ard enough just finding someone of like mind round there, or at least one you'd want ta fuck and who isn't just lookin for someone ta get im off." Eggsy rolled his eyes. "Look, it ain't like my other cherry ain't broke already, ya know? And that weren't nothin ta write home about. Damn near awful, really. I ain't expectin nothin earth shatterin this time around neither. I just wanna know what it's like, is all."

"First times rarely resemble the romance novels the fairer sex seems to enjoy so much."

"Fucking A."

Curiosity piqued, Harry dug for a little more information. "Is that why you're propositioning me? Because your first time ended badly with a girl your own age?"

A snort. "She weren't my age. She was a friend of me mum's, actually. Her husband had just left her for some bird, and she wanted ta prove ta herself that she still had 'it'. She was drunk and feelin sorry for herself, and I appened ta come by ta drop somethin off ta her for me mum. Short and definitely not sweet. Could ave been worse though, obviously."

"How old were you?"

The look on the boy's face made it clear that he wasn't exactly being truthful when he stated he'd been old enough.

Probably, hopefully, mid-teens, Harry surmised, old enough to be sexually aware and curious, but not old enough otherwise. "And that didn't put you off sleeping with someone significantly older than yourself?"

"Look, I ain't lookin for rose petals and fucking candlelight, Guv. Long as ya know how ta take no for an answer is ya ask for something I don't want ta give, and don't rip my arse a new one, well that's 'gentle' enough for me."

"You deserve better than that."

Making a harsh sound of amusement, the boy shook his head at him. "You really think people get wot they deserve in this life? Cause in my experience, that's rarely the fucking case. And if ya ain't interested ya can just say that. I get that I probably aint up ta your usual standards."

The body language Eggsy was trying to project suggested that he wanted Harry to think that being rejected by virtue of his class didn't matter to him. Though of course it did. But vocally the boy had delivered the lines very convincingly. He'd almost have believed it.

"Where you were born is of no consequence to me, Eggsy. I think you're very attractive, and if I were the man I once was I would consider myself quite lucky to be invited to take you to bed. And I'm sure that you're wrong to think that there aren't plenty of men not much older than you who would…"

"A'rry. I'm a favorite with the birds in my neighborhood just cause I see to it that they get off as well stead of treatin em like a hole ta stick my cock in. In my neck of the woods we don't get gentlemen less they're lookin ta buy something from us. And they ain't real gentlemen like you. And let's face it, anyone not of my class, well they'd think the same thing of me that those other blokes did. And those that don't, well they aren't likely to be hangin round my neighborhood or any place I hang out, now are they? Less ya got someone in your family ya want ta set me up with? Provided that he looks like you, of course."

Choosing to be flattered, again, Harry regretfully informed him that no, he didn't.

"My luck. So is it good night, then? I should be getting home if you've got better things ta do."

It was on the tip of Harry's tongue to agree that that was probably for the best, but the words just didn't seem to want to come. They were blocked, he realized, thanks to the various scenarios that had begun whirling around in his mind. Because odds were the boy would try this again, going out and looking for another man to have sex with. A dangerous thing to do even now, in certain quarters. And the odds of the boy finding someone who would treat him with care, well he'd seen too much of the worst society had to offer to believe that whoever Eggsy ended up with would not only be an adequate teacher, but one who would see Eggsy as a person and not just a means to a more pleasurable orgasm.

"Ya still with me, A'rry?"

Focusing back on the person his thoughts were revolving around, Harry's lips curved up in rather rueful amusement. "I find myself questioning my previous response to your suggestion. Especially since I don't know anyone closer to your age I'd set you up with."

Looking thoughtful, Eggsy shoved his hands in his pockets and started rocking back and forth on his heels. "Wot if ya was ta snog me? I mean maybe we won't have no chemistry, eh? No point in thinkin bout the rest if we ain't got that."

A very valid point, Harry silently acknowledged, the kiss also serving the dual purpose of giving him more time to mentally debate the pros and cons of the boy's initial suggestion. Because the hell if he knew what to do now, his gut suddenly working overtime to convince him that he'd regret it if he turned the boy down. And he was a man who believed in trusting his gut.

Inclining his head in agreement, Harry moved in a little closer, reaching out to pluck the boy's hat off his head. Which made Eggsy squawk in protest most amusingly before Harry flipped it around and put the cap back on Eggsy's head, backward.

Hands coming up, to check, the boy's voice was amused as he informed Harry that people didn't wear their caps backward like this no more. That went out in the nineties or something.

"I switched it around to give me better access to your face, not to improve your fashion sense." What went unsaid, but Harry hoped was heavily implied, was that when it came to chavs full fashion makeovers were unquestionably needed.

"Posh bloke like you, I suppose ya live for fashion, eh?"

"I do work at a tailor shop, actually so yes, I suppose I rather do."

"A tailor? You? Pull both legs, Bruv. I wouldn't mind bein closer ta ya in height. Would make certain things a lot easier after all." Eggsy's arms coming up between them, Harry enjoyed the feel of the boy's palms running up his chest before settling on his shoulders, the boy shifting up onto tip toes to help close the gap between their respective heights.

Rather than address the fact that he apparently didn't strike Eggsy as the tailor type, something that only made sense since the boy had grown up in an environment where one had to be unusually sensitive to human predators, Harry shifted his focus to placing his own hands on the boy's smoothly shaven cheeks. Or at least he hoped the boy was old enough to at least grow scruff.

"Stay still."

"Wot?"

Leaning forward Harry cut off any other the questions the boy might have, not surprised when after a moment of stunned silence the boy immediately tried to take over the kiss, his skill in the area good, but too rushed and hurried. Years of having to rush, no doubt, combined with youthful enthusiasm and hormones. And not what Harry intended at all, which was why he broke off the kiss in question, his lips quirking a little at the sound of protest that escaped the boy's lips.

"That's it?!"

"No. This is me telling you to let me kiss you without your interference."

Insult was ripe in the boy's voice. "I know how ta snog. This ain't that much different from snogging a bird cept you're taller than me!"

"You do kiss surprisingly well given your age, yes. But you asked me to kiss you, Eggsy, and if you wish me to comply you're going to let me taste you thoroughly on my terms. Not yours. But the choice is yours, what happens next."

The pregnant silence that followed made it clear that Eggsy did not know how to wrap his young mind around that. But Harry was a patient man, and so he just waited for the boy to decide on their next course of action.

"All right, fine. We'll do it your way."

"Thank you."

)

Whether or not he would take the boy to his bed and teach Eggsy what he wanted to know was still very much up in the air at this point, but Harry saw no reason why he couldn't at the very least teach the boy something about how to properly kiss another man regardless of his decision. It cost him nothing aside from time, and it wasn't as though Harry had anything better to do at the moment then show the boy the benefits of taking one's time in this particular endeavor rather than rush into it. How much pleasure and anticipation could be built just learning the shape and taste of a man's lips, tracing and teasing just a little with tongue to assure your partner that you'd deepen the kiss once you were done thoroughly enjoying these first samples. Not that the boy was probably enjoying it as much as he would if he wasn't wound up and vibrating from contained energy as Eggsy's fought to remain passive in all this, but patience was a virtue, and Harry had every intention of rewarding the boy for doing as he'd ordered.

And of course he deepened the kiss after a while, making a low sound of approval when Eggsy opened his mouth eagerly for him, inviting him in as the boy's fingers dug deeper into Harry's shoulder blades. But even with that encouragement Harry reined himself in, refusing to dive right in or speed things up too much like stabbing out with his tongue or attempting to see how deeply into the boy's mouth he could shove it.

No, he intended to savor the mouth under his, which had quite obviously never been properly kissed before. Eggsy deserved to know what he'd been missing, and Harry was certainly enjoying the lesson as well as he explored not only the boy's preferences, but how responsive Eggsy was turning out to be. Harry himself had not been a boy in a very long time, and control over his own body was something Harry had in spades, and still…the taste and the low sounds the boy was making in the back of his throat pushed him to take more.

But he kept himself in check as best he could, his focus solely on Eggsy's pleasure right up until all the tension and fight went out of the boy between one heartbeat and the next. Suddenly his hands were needed to wrap around Eggsy's waist to keep the boy upright and pressed against him, the fingers that had dug into Harry's shoulders loosening and shifting over as Eggsy wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him into a more lover like embrace.

A shudder running through his own body as the boy's sudden submission sent conflicting emotions coursing through his body, Harry did his best to focus on dissecting Eggsy's flavors, the taste of whiskey, a hint of mint, and then the uniqueness that was Eggsy. And since thinking about how sensually arousing the boy's taste was, combined with the ideas about what other uses he could have for the boy's lovely mouth swirled around in his mind wasn't helping the warring emotions he was experiencing, Harry forced himself to pull back to break off the kiss, thinking to take a moment to sort himself out a little.

Which wasn't happening, it seemed, since hardly a moment had passed to catch their breath when the boy interrupted his thoughts, his voice almost shy.

"Can I kiss ya back now? Like ya showed me, please?"

Well fuck.

Managing a short nod, words were beyond him at the moment, Harry lowered his head to capture the boy's lips again, and this time it was a very different kiss altogether.

A kiss that quickly became less about Eggsy showing what he'd learned, and more about both of them enjoying themselves immensely. Especially since Eggsy had indeed learned a thing or two, and didn't rush in this time as they got to know each other, so to speak, before starting to throw wood on the fire. Though Eggsy was still a very young, very healthy man too, which meant that it wasn't long before things got decidedly hotter, indeed.

But this was neither the time nor the place for such things, something they were both reminded of when a nearby car backfired, the sound close enough to a gunshot that they both acted instinctively, pulling away from each other and automatically looking in the direction the sound had come from, prepared to get the hell of their attacker's way.

"Now there's a mood killer." Eggsy joked weakly, the boy rearranging his hat back into its 'proper' place once it was clear what had happened.

"Only if we let it." Decision made, Harry nodded in the direction of the car. "Get in, Eggsy."

"Ta get a ride ta the tube or…?"

"I live a little over ten minutes away from here. I'm accepting your offer if it's still on the table."

Harry couldn't see Eggsy's face well enough to see his smile, but he had the sense the boy was beaming at him as he nodded in agreement.

Walking over to the car, Harry unlocked the passenger door and opened it up for Eggsy, who cocked his head in a questioning manner before making a low sound of amusement as he came over to slide into the seat Harry was offering him.

Closing the door behind him, Harry walked around his car and got into the driver's seat, buckling his seatbelt automatically before turning to confirm that Eggsy had done the same. He had. Good lad.

Pulling away from the curb, Harry drove down the road and they remained silent for the first half of the drive, the sound of…well not music, but something similar echoing in the car.

"Oh fuck, thought I turned the sound off. Sorry." Embarrassment ripe in the boy's voice as he retrieved his cellphone from his jacket, the car lit up a little as Eggsy access his screen, staring at whatever text he'd received before his fingers were flying over the surface, typing out his own message in return. Then Eggsy was stuffing it back into his pocket, not waiting for a reply, apparently.

Glancing in the boy's direction again, when they'd stop at a light, Harry asked if Eggsy had messaged his friend info about where he was going.

"Don't know where I'm going, now do I?"

"You checked out the license plate beforehand though, didn't you."

A moment of silence.

"Saw that, did ya?"

"I did. A sensible move, by the way."

"Thanks."

There was no point in telling Eggsy that the licence plate number wouldn't do him any good, and not just because it was actually registered to Kingsman, not himself. They were both aware that their difference in class meant Harry's word would be taken over Eggsy's any day, and really, if someone like Harry wanted to make someone like Eggsy disappear, it wouldn't be that difficult even if he were just a regular member of the minor gentry. Unfortunately.

But since he meant Eggsy no harm Harry mentioned none of that, though he did make a mental note to himself to caution Eggsy about being very careful in the future.

As dangerous as he was, Harry knew there was far worse monsters running around with the faces of men.


	3. Into The Web

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Into The Web

The low whistle Eggsy let loose at the sight of his house amused Harry, especially since many of his peers had houses that were at the very least five times bigger than his own. But to someone who had had possibly lived all his life in the council estates, well Harry could see how Eggsy would think his house quite impressive by comparison. And Harry had always been very fond of it, truth betold. Especially the architecture of it. Though what the boy would make of the inside remained to be seen, especially since that too would not be what the boy was used to.

Pulling up in front Harry turned the car off and then retrieving his keys exited the vehicle, Eggsy doing the same on the other side rather quickly, and with an eagerness Harry certainly appreciated. Turning towards the car Harry locked the doors behind them and then together the two of them walked up to the door, Harry pulling out his keys again to unlock it while Eggsy looked around the neighborhood with interest. Once it was unlocked he pushed back the door, motioning for Eggsy to walk through ahead of him after he'd reached through to turn on a light for them.

"Butterflies?"

Smirking, Harry closed and locked the door behind him before answering the implied question. "My grandmother's collection. I collected some as a child, with her, but this is mostly all hers. After my grandfather died she gave the family home to my uncle and moved in here for the remainder of her life. I then inherited the place from her. As for the wall decorations, well I don't mind them, so I keep them."

"You can hang your jacket here, by the way." Harry added, nodding in the direction of the coat rack where he hung up his own coat after he'd shrugged out of it, Eggsy coming over to add his beside it. The boy added his hat as well, revealing his light brown hair in the light of the hallway. He really was a good looking young man, boyishly handsome in a Puckish sort of way. And while the clothes still did nothing to highlight the younger man's body, Harry had enough of an eye to know he was in for a visual treat when he finally removed those dreadful clothes from the boy's body.

Removing his shoes Harry set them off to the side, Eggsy watching and then removing his own shoes, drawing Harry's attention again to the wings attached to the trainers as the boy set them beside his on the mat.

"Why wings?"

Eggsy looked down at them and then back up at Harry with a grin on his face. "Cause I like ta fly, of course."

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, Harry didn't get an answer to his unspoken question, Eggsy just smirking at him. And since it wasn't that important, Harry shrugged it off and changed the subject. "Are you ready to see the upstairs?"

"Been ready for a while now, thanks." Obviously doing his best to look as nonchalant as possible, and not really succeeding given the way he was moving restlessly, the boy was definitely nervous for a few moments before Eggsy's face was suddenly shifting into highly amused lines, the look he gave Harry intriguing him.

"What?"

"Well some might see this as a fly being lured into a spider's web. And I'm in a house full of butterflies stuck ta the wall, ain't I?"

Getting the parallel, Harry chuckled a bit too over it before motioning towards the stairs with a sweeping hand gesture. "Come into my web, then?"

"Looking forward ta it."

)

Both quietly amused, Eggsy was absorbed in looking around while Harry was doing his best to A, ignore the little voices inside his head that still weren't convinced this was a good idea, and B, trying to remember if he'd left anything lying around his bedroom that he would need to hide from Eggsy. Or at least have a good excuse for. A couple file folders from work, if he wasn't mistaken, but nothing Eggsy would comment on unless he came across the weaponry he had concealed in the room should he be attacked.

"A red room?"

Shit. He should have paid more attention. And closed that door.

"My office."

"Red. For an office? And what are those on the wall? The Sun?"

"Long story. And it's the next door over you're looking for, Eggsy."

A jerk of surprise, and then a flush bloomed over his cheeks and Eggsy ducked his head, quite adorably in Harry's opinion. And his own response to that cuteness Harry moving in to place his hand on the small of the boy's back, gently steering him past the partially open doorway and down to the next door, guiding him in before walked over to the bed to remove the robe he'd left lying there in his haste that morning.

Hanging it back up on its hook, Harry decided to remove his jacket while he was at it, draping it over a nearby chair. He hadn't wanted to risk talking himself out of going to the club earlier, so he hadn't come home to change after leaving Kingsman. He'd just removed his tie and undone the first couple of buttons, which meant he had a few layers of clothing to get off.

The sound of a throat being somewhat nervously cleared brought Harry attention back to Eggsy, who was looking everywhere but at him for the moment. "No butterflies in here, then?"

"No."

Watching as the boy's hands come down to grip the hem of his shirt, presumably to lift it up and over his head, Harry stepped over to wrap his fingers around the boy's wrists, lightly tugging them away.

And showing the intelligence he'd seem lurking in those green eyes earlier, Eggsy bit back whatever sarcastic comment he'd no doubt been about to make, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully for a moment before understanding dawned. "You gonna to teach me how ta take me clothes off as well, A'rry?"

"In a manner of speaking." Letting go of the wrists Eggsy let drop back to his side, Harry lifted his own hands to undo the lone three buttons on the boy's shirt before placing one hand on the side of the boy's neck, above the collar of Eggsy's polo. Moving his fingers ever so slightly across the smooth skin there, Harry smiled a little at the obvious attention he was getting now. "Men your age tend to hurry through everything, rarely seeing the benefit of delayed gratification. And while there is certainly a time and place for tearing off the clothes of a lover, and taking each other hard and rough, and without finesse, in this case we're only just learning each other."

Thanks to the grip he had on the boy's neck, Harry felt as much as he saw the way Eggsy swallowed hard at that.

"And speaking of clothes, I must admit a strong need to take these clothes off of you." Raising his free hand, Harry slid it under the back of the boy's polo while his other fingers spread out and over Eggsy's clavicle. "They do little for you."

The boy's back bowed a little, though not away from his touch. "Not one for the chav look, eh?"

"Not in the slightest. Especially since in your case, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Nor you, I'm thinkin. Lookin forward ta seein what's under that fancy suit of yours as well."

True, Harry silently acknowledged with another small smile, the shape he was in one thing he didn't have to worry about despite their difference in age. His body was his weapon, and he spent hour upon hour honing it. It might not be what it had been in his twenties, but he looked damn good naked.

But back to the point he'd started out making…

"As I was saying, we're only learning each other, which is why I'm not just throwing you onto my bed and fucking your brains out."

Serious eye dilation and a hard inhale of breath greeted that statement.

"For instance, my hand on your neck. The hold I have now in gentle, nonthreatening, a chance to simply get you used to my touch on your body. But just as quickly I could change the hold to something like this." And just that quickly Harry had the boy by the throat. "Some would enjoy this, a show of dominance, but you…no." Turning his hand back to its former grip, Harry watched Eggsy's body immediately losing some of its tenseness, though there was still some wariness in the boy's eyes. "I will not touch you in a way you don't like, Eggsy. All you have to do is tell me."

"I don't…Dean likes ta go for the throat."

"Understood. Anything else you don't like?"

"With straight, ordinary sex, no. Though I guess it ain't straight if it's between two blokes, eh?"

"No. But I understand what you mean. And again, all you have to do is say no and I stop. On my word as a gentleman."

A cheeky grin. "And how much is a gentleman's word worth? Ain't never met one before."

"Then you're in for a treat."

Lowering his head Harry pressed his lips to Eggsy's again, continuing to stroke the boy's neck while he used his other skills to ease the rest of the tension out of the boy's body, regaining his trust and Eggsy's willingness to be touched.

And just to hedge his bets, Harry started to stroke a soothing hand up and down the smooth skin of Eggsy's back, gentling him further as the minutes went by and the boy become more and more pliant against him.

Moving to kiss, nuzzle, and lightly nip at the boy's throat once Eggsy had relaxed completely, Harry mentally noted what the boy liked, smiling over the full body shiver he got when he sucked on the boy's earlobe.

"Fuck! Ya always like this, or is it just cause I'm new at the fuckin blokes thing?"

"A combination of three factors, really." Pulling back to meet Eggsy's gaze squarely, Harry shifted his hands to grasp the bottom of the boy's polo, lifting it slowly up with the obvious intent to remove it. "Part of it is your inexperience, another part sheer vanity. When you remember me, and you will remember me, Eggsy, I will have set the bar very, very high for those who come after me." Slipping the shirt over Eggsy's head then, Harry tossed it without regard in the direction of the chair, the offending garment not deserving any consideration to his way of thinking.

Standing there naked from the waist down, his well-developed chest a visual pleasure, Eggsy was obviously confident in his body too, if nothing else, the boy obviously enjoying the way Harry was looking him over as the boy practically purred out the statement that he looked forward to Harry setting that bar, and what was the third factor?

Reaching between them, Harry started to undo the boy's belt. "The third reason…well that would be the fact that I think you've been treated far too roughly in the past. I don't intend or want to follow that trend."

A smirk. "And er I thought that one of the benefits of fuckin another bloke was that you didn't av to be gentle with im."

"There's gentle, Eggsy. And then there's gentle."

And so saying Harry sank to his knees, the way the boy sucked in his gut gratifying, especially when Eggsy looked down at him with blown pupils and blatant shock.

It was tempting, Harry silently acknowledged in that moment, the idea of rising again, tossing the boy onto his bed to kiss and touch him until he begged to be taken, penetrated, fucked. But as he'd stated earlier, he had every intention of showing the boy the care he deserved.

Even if it killed him.

Undoing Eggsy's button and unzipping the jeans' zipper, Harry parted the material and pushed it aside to reveal the already damp pants beneath, confirming the fact that he'd been quite successful in arousing the boy as the scents there making his mouth water.

He couldn't wait to taste him.

)

Given time and patience a woman could discover the less obvious erogenous areas of the male body, but in Harry's opinion only another man truly understood how to truly pleasure ALL the pleasure points between a man's legs. And Harry had made quite the study of how to elicit the most pleasure out of each and every one of those spots, which he put to full use now as he showed the boy, whose fingers lightly clenched in his hair, how it was done.

Not that it was going to take much effort on his part as he swirled his tongue around the boy's balls before dragging his tongue along the boy's length to the crown, which he was happy to manipulate and suck on to their mutual enjoyment. He'd imagine the boy had been hard on and off all night anticipating this, imagining how the night would end once he had found a man to go home with. A chance to finally do what the boy would only have imagined until now.

The way Eggsy was rocking his hips in stilted movement, struggling not to just fuck his mouth while he gasped and moaned in a needy desire for more, well Harry appreciated that even as he demonstrated the fact that he'd mastered his gag reflex decades ago. And was quite capable of deepthroating Eggsy while his fingers slid between the boy's legs to gently stroke the boy's pucker in a tease of what was to come later.

It didn't take long after that, Eggsy's whimpering interrupted as the boy managed to gasp out a warning that he was close, Harry holding the boy's gaze long enough to make it clear he'd heard, and then continued what he was doing until the boy came in his mouth with Harry's name echoing in the otherwise silent room.

Broken off, slightly garbled curses colored the air after that as Eggsy came down from his orgasm, Harry wiping the back of his hand over his mouth before softly ordering Eggsy to lift up one foot and then the next, removing the pool of clothing at the boy's feet, the socks coming off next to join the other articles on the floor.

Rising up to his feet, Harry wrapped his arms around the boy's waist for support as he started backing the boy up towards the bed, shepherding him there until the back of Eggsy's legs brushed up against the side of it, the contact jolting the boy out of his mind and into some awareness that had Eggsy's eyes meeting his with eager anticipation.

Letting his arms drop away, Harry lowered his head for a kiss full of promise before cocking his head slightly in the direction of the bed. "Up you go. I'll join you in a moment."

Looking very pleased with that idea, Eggsy turned and put his arse on full display as he crawled across the bed's comforter, putting on a little show that Harry appreciated quite a bit.

"Front or back, Luv?"

Raising an eyebrow at the term of endearment, as well as the sentiment, Harry simply stated that he wanted Eggsy on his front for now, and then went to work undoing his cufflinks while enjoying the picture the boy made spread out on his bedspread as he tossed the links into the shallow bowl on his bedside table. And while he wasn't the striptease type, Harry was aware of his own physic and had no problem putting it on display as he patiently undid each shirt button rather than rush it, deliberately stroking the flames of anticipation until the last button was undone and his shirt was easily shrugged off.

"Fuck. Are ya sure you're nearly fifty? I know blokes my age who ain't half as fit as you."

Reminding himself that gentlemen did not preen, even if they had just been told their bodies looked half their age, Harry allowed himself a small, satisfied smile as he turned towards the chair he'd placed his jacket over earlier, adding his shirt to the pile with his back to Eggsy. "In my line of work staying in shape is of the utmost importance."

"Being a tailor an all."

"Exactly. Quite exhausting at times."

"Well all that bending ta measure and such has given ya quite the arse, I'll say that for it."

Smirking in a way that said the boy still didn't believe for a minute he was a tailor, Harry didn't argue the point as his fingers went to work undoing his belt, the feel of the leather against the pads of his fingers bringing to mind an image of using the belt to tie the boy's hands to his bed's headboard.

A pleasant image, Harry acknowledged as he slid the belt through the belt loops, but not one that was going to happen in reality. Even if the boy could be persuaded to stay the night, and his body was willing to cooperate when it came to his own recovery time, Harry intended to keep this all fairly basic and straightforward, so to speak. Some other man would have the pleasure of introducing Eggsy to such things, if the boy was even interested.

"Need elp gettin those trousers off?"

"I think I've got it."

And taking that as a hint that he should stop dragging this on even a little bit, Harry undid the hooks and zipper of his trousers and then hooking his fingers on both his trousers and pants pulled both garments down to step out of them, the way Eggsy licked his lips over the picture he apparently made motivation enough for Harry to say to hell with properly removing and putting aside the remainder of his clothes.

No, he shed them as quickly as possible and then left them on the floor as he walked over to the bed to join Eggsy on it, the boy's arms coming up to grab ahold of his shoulders while arching his body up against his, Eggsy's mouth eager for more as it pressed against his own.


	4. An Important Decision

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

An Important Decision

After snogging the boy silly, not a terribly difficult thing to do given the fact that Eggsy was still coming down from the high of his earlier orgasm, Harry turned his attention to exploring more of the boy's very appealing body. He did enjoy a physique that had so obviously been honed by hard physical activity, as opposed to just working out in some gym on a treadmill, Harry mused to himself as his eyes mentally catalogued the form beneath him. Eggsy could stand to gain another ten pounds, in his opinion, and his gut said the boy probably wasn't eating as nutritiously and regularly as he should, given his age, but considering the fact that he doubted Eggsy had seen a gym or played an organized sport in quite some time, the boy had done a good job keeping military fit even now. Though Eggsy hadn't stated how long ago he'd left the Marines, and Harry wasn't going to prod old wounds by asking.

He'd also noted the feel of calluses when Eggsy's hands had moved over his back, and out of curiosity Harry grabbed ahold of one, a further look at the boy's right hand showing the truth of the boy's earlier statement about being a gymnast. There were also hints of calluses very similar to ones found on his own hands. Gun training, he assumed, also from when the boy had been training to be a Marine.

Laying the hand back down at Eggsy's side Harry turned his attention to tracing his fingers over the boy's torso while his lips sampled Eggsy's neck again. Something Eggsy's certainly enjoyed judging by the way the boy's fingers alternated between petting his hair and clutching at it when Harry mixed things up with a nip to Eggsy's neck or a scraping of his nails over the young man's pectorals.

Fingers gliding over a difference in texture, Harry lifted his head and shifted further down the boy's body so that he could get a better look at what his fingers were telling him. "A tumble and slide on concrete?"

Shifting up to rest his weight on his elbows, Eggsy looked down his body to see what had Harry's attention before answering. "Not exactly. Was about fourteen, some fuckers jumped me. Bashed me in the 'ead and then dragged me in ta an alley, not wantin an audience. Was just wearin shorts at the time. Didn't have nothin they wanted on me, and were right pissed about it."

Frowning, though obviously no permanent damage had been done since Eggsy lay before him, Harry's eyes looked for more damage, not having to try hard before he picked up other faint lines scattered over the rest of the boy's body. A collection of scars in a dispersal pattern made him think that a bottle or something similar had exploded near the boy, the glass acting as shrapnel, though only the one wound looked as though it would have possibly needed stitches to close it. Another scar he'd lay odds on a knife being the culprit, while one he couldn't identify, and had to ask about.

"That one? Hoppin a fence. Misjudged my dismount, so ta speak." A mischievous grin on his face, Eggsy shrugged in a 'what can you do' sort of way. "Most marks are from that sort of thing. I do parkour, if ya know what that is."

"I do. And I can see how that would appeal to you, given your gymnastics background. Assuming that you did more than just the bars."

Eggsy's eyebrows furrowed. "Ow did ya know I did bars?"

"Your hand calluses."

"Seriously? That's why you was lookin at them? You sure you ain't Sherlock fucking Holmes, Bruv?" The boy settled back down and then brought a hand up to study it himself, obviously trying to see what had tipped Harry off. "And I ain't even done bars in years. Quit ages ago."

Amused, Harry reached over to run a finger over the calluses in question. "You'd be amazed what a body can tell you about a person's past. If you know what to look for."

"Well I'd ask for a lesson on that, but you ain't finished my first one."

"Excellent point."

And since now was as good a time as ever, especially since his body was starting to get rather insistent that he speed things up as well, Harry moved away to access his bedside table to retrieve the lube and condoms, relieved when he saw that the latter hadn't expired yet. Though he did make a mental note to purchase more on his next trip to the chemist's, just in case.

Glancing back in Eggsy direction, and seeing the nerves the boy was struggling to hide from him, Harry set the condoms aside for the moment and focused on the squirting out some of the lube onto his fingers while he moved back into place on his knees.

To prove something to the both of them, perhaps, Eggsy chose that moment to demonstrate just how flexible he still was, easily bringing his legs up and apart, holding the pose with ease as he gave Harry a look that was so full of bravado Harry was tempted to pat the silly boy on the head.

But rather than get lube in the boy's hair, he had another target in mind, Harry simply leaned over and grabbed a pillow with his clean hand. Handing it over to Eggsy he told the boy to stick it under his lower back, tugging it into the perfect place himself once Eggsy did so. Only then did he raise a hand to testing rub a single finger around and around his intended target, the gasp that followed, paired with Eggsy's thighs and ass visibly tensing up at the intimate touch, informed Harry's next actions.

"I assume you've played with your ass in the past?"

"Just…just fingers." A rueful look. "A arse toy woulda been ard ta explain, ya know?"

Given the curiosity of children, plus the possibility that Eggsy's other family members didn't respect his space, Harry could see how any sort of device meant for pegging would raise eyebrows. And perhaps lead to harsh backlash from this Dean person.

"Pity. Had I the time I'd have started there, easing your body into this with fingers and the use of toys of various sizes. As a former gymnast I'm sure you're intimately aware of just how important stretching and adapting one's muscles to unfamiliar uses is." Harry's smile definitely curved in a rather devious manner as he started to nudge and work his first finger inside the boy's tight hole. "Not to mention I'm sure you'd look particularly delicious with your pretty arse spread open by a toy that I could play with. Perhaps even make you wear all day, even, so that we'd both spend the day knowing that every time you sat down or moved, really, you'd be reminded of what was buried deep inside of you. What would be buried inside you that night, after I'd taken the toy out and filled you up with my cock instead. And given how stretched out you would be at that point…well there would be no cause for me to be terribly gentle, now would there?"

Eyes wide and breathing harshly, Eggsy was quite obviously caught up in what he was saying, paying little to no attention to the fact that Harry's finger was in his ass and loosening him up. Deliberately avoiding the boy's prostrate for the moment, that would come later, Harry continued to talk as he slowly add his second finger once he was sure Eggsy could take it.

"Now you should keep in mind, Eggsy, that just as there are multiple positions to be tried in heterosexual relationships, the same can be said for homosexual ones. And anal penetration is not a necessary component, and many gay couples chose to avoid it altogether. So if this proves to be something you don't care for, which is sometimes the case, there are a number of alternatives to consider instead. Particularly given your flexibility and adventurous nature, if I'm not mistaken. In truth I'm rather disappointed that I won't get the opportunity to demonstrate more of those alternatives to you tonight, but I'm afraid being my age does have its drawbacks when it comes to recovery time. That being said, you on your hands and knees would have allowed for easier, deeper penetration, if you were wondering, but given that it's your first time I want to be able to see your face. Lovely as it is normally, I imagine it will only be that much more stunning when I'm inside you, showing you just what fools men are when the speak derisively about men who take it in the ass. Because, you see, they have no idea what they're missing out on."

Having just brushed against the boy's prostrate earlier to locate it, Harry now used his fingers to massage it hard, Eggsy yelp of surprise followed by a long, drawn out moan as Harry continued to manipulate the spot for several more heartbeats before easing off, removing his fingers completely to add more lube to them while smiling knowingly at the whine of complaint that got him.

"Just a moment, I assure you."

The boy actually hmphed at him. "Ya think I don't know ya're usin your sexy voice ta relax me? I'm relaxed enough. Put that stuff and the rubber on your cock already."

"I think I'm a better judge of that then you, Eggsy."

"It's my arse."

"And it's my cock." Harry returned just as sassily, feeling his lips curve into a teasing smile. There was just something about the boy's face, so pouty while trying to appear grown up at the same time. It made him want to play a little more.

"Arry."

"Eggsy." Without waiting, just to make his point, Harry shoved three fingers into the boy's hole this time, the bitten off cursing that unleashed proving said point nicely. Though just to be clear…

"My cock is bigger than those three fingers."

)

A familiar light coming into Eggsy's eyes, Harry had been around enough foolish young men in his life to recognize it, Harry wasn't the least surprised when the boy took his words as a challenge, though he was impressed by the results. Of course the gymnastics training, not to mention life in the estates would have given the boy a high pain threshold, not to mention a stubbornness that was prone to overcoming common sense. Still, Eggsy's control over his body was good, the boy knowing he needed to relax to take Harry's fingers properly as he continued to stretch him.

So of course the boy started bucking his hips to fuck himself on Harry's fingers sooner than Harry would have advised, but Eggsy's obvious pleasure in it after the first few grimaces stayed his tongue. Which was actually hoping for another taste of the boy's mouth.

Leaving his fingers where they were, Harry leaned forward to take that taste, enjoying the way the boy struggled between returning the kisses and trying to fuck himself more, which wasn't easy given their present positions. Which had the boy squirming, cursing, and just generally being the impatient brat that Harry expected from one so young.

Still, all that squirming….

Mind no longer focused completely on distracting the boy from what he was doing, Harry's mind couldn't help but veer in directions that would give him more physical, sexual pleasure, his hips starting to move of their own volition to rut against the boy for some much wanted friction.

Friction that Eggsy was more than happy to give him it seemed, especially since it was a lot easier to do that then get Harry's fingers as deep inside him as the boy wanted. And this required no gentleness or particular skill, this particular action fairly ingrained in even the most primitive of minds. Though some did it better than others, which was the case here as they both had an excellent sense of rhythm and a driving need for orgasm that was front and center in their minds as their sweaty, hard bodies rocked and rubbed against each other.

"If ya don't come inside me arse I'm expecting a repeat where ya do." Eggsy warned after a few minutes of frottage, biting off the words before biting down his already quite red and swollen bottom lip. The boy had been chewing on it quite a bit to try and muffle his responses, which was something that Harry would have complained about if not for the fact that he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to keep his head if the boy was being more vocal in his responses.

And the boy did have a point, Harry acknowledged ruefully as he stilled his hips' movements. It really had been too long since he'd had sex, something his body was now making quite clear it was not happy about. Especially now that it was being presented with a chance to get off with a handsome young man who was not an assignment or simply a means to an end.

That being the case Harry pulled away completely to avoid temptation for a moment, reminding Eggsy that he was just doing what he'd asked when the boy growled his dislike and dug his fingernails into Harry's side to express his displeasure.

Nails retracted then, and Eggsy actually wiggled a little, like an eager puppy.

Remarkable, Harry mused to himself as he grabbed the condom, that someone could look both adorable and utterly ravished at the same time. The boy had skills.

Suiting up quickly, the boy's eyes glued to his hands the entire time, Harry considered reminding the boy not to play a martyr here, and tell him if the coming discomfort was severe or Eggsy wanted him to stop for any reason, but such a reminder would probably just make the boy dig his heels in that much more. No pun intended. Though a lovely image and thought, in another context.

So he'd rein himself in enough to be able to read the boy's face for facial cues, though that was going to be harder than expected soon. He had the unusual feeling that once he was fucking the boy thinking rationally was not going to be as easy as it normally was.

Trying a roundabout way to ensure this went as well as possible, Harry told Eggsy to relax for him instead, the younger man nodding his head curtly in confirmation. Definitely former army. It was there now, in those lovely green eyes.

Working only the head of his penis in for started, Harry held himself still as he watched Eggsy's face as it contorted in a mixture of confusion, mild discomfort, and surprise. He'd stretched the boy well, though, and Eggsy was relaxing around him well, considering this was his first time.

"More."

Nodding his head Harry used short, careful thrusts to slowly work his way further inside the tight heat reluctantly inviting him, pausing every few thrusts to get a better gauge of Eggsy's body language before continuing deeper.

The sight of the boy's quivering thighs had Harry reaching out and drawing first one leg and then the other onto his shoulders to give them something to brace against. It would also allow him to thrust in deeper, which he was sure Eggsy would appreciate very soon.

And it wasn't a long wait, either, the boy's body having been trained long ago to adapt quickly to unfamiliar positions, and while the training had been kept up in a different way, the same principles still applied. Nor was Eggsy the type to be passive, and once he'd wrapped his head around the whole thing and what his body need to do to participate Eggsy started to do so with vocal demands for Harry to fuck him harder, since their present positions didn't allow the boy any real control over things.

"Think carefully, are you sure?"

The look Eggsy aimed him stated clearly that Harry was a simpleminded idiot to ask that.

"Just remember I asked."

The derisive sound Eggsy had probably meant to make became a choked squawk as Harry stopped holding himself back and surged forward into a thrust meant to fuck himself as deeply into the boy's arse as he could go, the way Eggsy's jaw dropped in shock as amusing as his earlier squawk.

But Harry wasn't interested in mentally documenting more of Eggsy's adorable quirks at the moment, and instead focused on repeating his earlier thrust over and over again, the silly boy trying and failing to do anything but take what Harry was giving him.

And while his ego liked the idea of him drawing this out even more, it had been a long time since he'd had such an engaging partner, Harry bitch slapped that voice into silence, his instincts saying that they sure as fuck had had enough foreplay for the time being. Now was the time to get them both off, and later, if the boy was up to it, he'd take things a little slower in this regard.

Because yes…once was definitely not going to be enough as Eggsy writhed and moaned beneath him, mumbling nonsense because the boy couldn't even form words, much less sentences. A problem Harry could completely relate to, since he wasn't entirely sure that he was up to stringing words together at the moment either.

The maneuvering he was going to have to do to jerk the boy off was also going to come back and bite him in the arse tomorrow, and not in a pleasant sort of way too, but Harry wasn't going to come until Eggsy did, which meant it better happen ASAP.

And not surprising, the boy was VERY loud when he came.

Though shortly after that, Harry would be surprised at his own vocal exclamations too.


	5. Stay With Me

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!

Stay With Me

Rising to consciousness Harry went through his normal morning routine of stretching out his limbs, making disgusted faces over the fact that morning was ever conceived of, much less implemented, and then burrowed under his covers in a futile effort to hide from the world. He did doze a little for a few moments though, until his waking brain registered the fact that not only did his sheets smell comfortingly of home, but also of sex. Unusual, that, which was enough to nudge Harry's brain into processing the fact that it smelled that way because he'd had sex in his bed the night before. With someone. Someone who was not in the bed beside him anymore. Where was he?

Opening his eyes again Harry shifted over until he could look at the pillow beside the one under his own head, the faint dent there making it clear that someone's head had rested on it earlier. The pillow in question, as well as the space below it didn't hold any noticeable warmth though, suggesting that Eggsy hadn't left the bed recently. Pity.

Studying the spot Eggsy had vacated Harry allowed himself to indulge in a moment of smug pleasure as he recalled the events of the night and early morning. It had certainly been an enjoyable way to spend his time, and Harry didn't think he was out of line to think that he had done an excellent job in introducing Eggsy to the pleasures two men could have together. Or at least the boy had certainly been vocal about his enjoyment both times.

It was actually probably for the best that Eggsy hadn't remained actually, least he be tempted to try for round three. It had been quite some time since he'd attempted to keep up with the energy and stamina of a twenty year old, after all.

And as much as he would rather wallow in bed, enjoying himself, practicality had Harry accepting that he had to get up and pay a visit to the loo. And then probably do a quick walk through of the house just to make sure that Eggsy was indeed gone and not simply hanging out somewhere while he waited for Harry to wake up. Slim chance in hell of that, but manners dictated he look, just in case.

There was also the fact that he should do a brief scan just to assert that nothing of importance had gone out the door with Eggsy. He didn't like to think that Eggsy would steal from him, but Harry was also a realist. The picture the boy had painted when he described his present circumstances was a dim and dead end one, and money was no doubt tight and desperately needed. One should never underestimate the lows mankind would and had sunk to in order to survive.

If the boy had helped himself to anything he wouldn't miss he'd just let it go, Harry decided once he'd put on some pajama bottoms and shrugged on his robe. If Eggsy needed it that much he wanted the boy to have it. If the missing items were important though…well then he'd hunt the boy down and make it quite clear that Eggsy was to return the items in question and never steal from him again or else.

Then he'd see if he was interesting in exchanging phone numbers so that there might be repeats of the previous night when it suited them both. What the kids called being friends with benefits, Harry was fairly sure. That sounded good to him, especially since he had enjoyed his time talking to Eggsy before they'd retired to his bed for the evening.

Pleased to have a course of action, even if he would rather just stay in bed, Harry made his way to the bathroom and took care of business there, noting that the towel slung over the shower curtain rod was still damp, the spare toothbrush he'd lent Eggsy the night before resting in the holder beside his own. Not so long gone, it seemed.

A quick run through of the top floor yielded no obvious signs that Eggsy had been in any of them aside from the master bedroom and bathroom, Harry heading down the stairs to check the main floor with no expectation of finding any sign that the boy had been there either. Only there was because Eggsy's shoes were where the boy had left them the night before, as was his jacket.

Alright…odds were Eggsy was still around. But where would…ah. He was an idiot.

He was looking for a male in his early twenties.

He'd be in the kitchen or dining room eating whatever he'd managed to scrounge up to eat.

Lips twitching in amusement Harry headed in the direction of the kitchen, his smile growing when he caught the sound of the radio playing, indicating he'd guessed right. He vaguely recognized the song currently being broadcast as a recent enough hit, but what had him smiling was the fact that there was a voice singing along with the music that Harry was fairly sure wasn't part of the original soundtrack.

"- _'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me."

Not wanting to interrupt, especially since Eggsy looked and sounded quite lovely, Harry contented himself with leaning against the open door jamb to watch and listen while Eggsy sang and stirred something in a shallow bowl on the kitchen counter. Though not for long, unfortunately, as the boy had excellent instincts.

Eggsy had hardly started on the next verse before trailing off as he let go of the spoon, leaving it in the bowl as he turned around to face Harry with an almost shy expression on his face.

"Hey."

"Good morning."

"Almost afternoon by now, ain't it?" Eggsy pointed out, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Was wonderin how much longer you was gonna sleep for."

"It is the weekend." Stepping into the room at a leisurely pace, Harry jerked his chin in the direction of the bowl as he inquired as to what he was making.

"Oh. Ah…French toast? The batter for it, anyway. I figured ta give ya a bit longer before I ate without ya. I didn't want ta wake ya up. And I'd have left some for ya of course. Hope that's all right. I didn't just want ta split without saying goodbye and notes ain't enough, apparently. Or at least I've been told that that ain't enough from more than one bird. Course women are just so bloody- "

Deciding to take mercy on the poor boy before he really started to babble, Harry reached out to stroke a hand over Eggsy's hair, which proved to be a quite effective method for shutting him up.

"That's sounds lovely. Thank you."

Looking pleased, Eggsy told him he'd left the newspaper in the dining room for him, if he wanted to read it while he made the toast. "I made sure I put it all together right after I read it. And I didn't do the crossword neither, though it was temptin."

"You like crosswords?"

"Good way ta piss away some time. Specially when you've got a boring class ta sit through."

"I suppose then you were at least learning something."

A self-conscious shrug.

"I enjoy them as well. My grandparents actually…hmm."

"What?"

"Just an idea." A fun one, though Harry wasn't entirely sure he was awake enough for it. Which was probably for the best, actually, since it would at least give the boy a fighting chance. "I'm just going to head upstairs for a moment, I'll be right back."

"All right."

)

It didn't take Harry at all long to make the new copy, though he did have to tape two pieces of paper together to make it all work. He'd use the secondary copy, to be fair, and after some consideration Harry grabbed two pens and a pencil rather than assume which writing material Eggsy would wish to use. Of course at this point his brain had woken up enough that he questioned getting properly dressed before returning downstairs, but Eggsy had already seen him and really, he was comfortable as he was, not to mention hungry. The need for food won out. So he just gave his hair a quick brush and some slight styling before heading back downstairs to the dining room, where Eggsy had already laid out plates and such earlier. The plates were gone, though, which Harry assumed meant the boy had come in to get them to load them up with their brunch. The glasses were full of orange juice as well now, Harry thinking longingly of strong tea but opting to forgo it for the time being unless Eggsy had that going too.

Choosing his usual spot at the table Harry had just set out the papers and their writing utensils when Eggsy came into the room with the plates, which smelled heavenly and looked just as good as Harry rose to his feet again to take his own plate from the boy.

"Thanks." Eggsy's smile turned to puzzlement as he went to set down his own plate, noticing the paper neatly folded beside his place setting. "You're givin me your crossword?"

"On the contrary. I am challenging you to a crossword competition." Harry held up his photocopied version. "My grandparents did it every morning they were together at breakfast. They even got two copies of the same paper delivered just for that. They'd keep a running track of who won and the winner got to decide where they'd go for their annual winter and summer vacations. I thought we could carry on the tradition today." Though even as he said it Harry started to wince, thinking of how he was both sounding and what he was implying. God he sounded like-

"Yeah? Brilliant." The beaming smile the boy gave him was stunning in its beauty. "Hope ya ain't a sore loser though. Cause I ain't gonna go easy on ya."

"Likewise."

Another beaming smile. "So what are we playin for?" The suggestive look Eggsy aimed in his direction clearly stated his willingness to return to bed to either reap his rewards or be the spoils. And that…that suited Harry just fine, actually.

"You don't have to be home today or tomorrow, I believe you said?"

The smile Eggsy wore grew a little bit wider as he nodded.

"Then I think today's match should dictate how we spend the rest of the day. To the winner goes the planning. Tomorrow we can have a rematch with the same stakes. If that's agreeable to you."

"Yeah, Harry." A soft, happy look. "Sounds good."

"Good. Now let's eat. And may the best man win."

A shared look of promise, and then in silence they both turned their attention to cutting up their toast while reading over the clues, minds already logging their answers and making connections.

Plus regardless of who won today…they knew they'd both won.

The End

Note: I am tentatively planning a sequel for this story, but this is it for now. Thanks for reading.


End file.
